


Dangerous Animals

by iguanadepalo



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: I bumped the rating down to teen cuz im lame, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Spoopy Witch Addie, Vampire Lars, Werewolf Scott, monster au, mostly trash, the one au that was on the tumbler, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars made Scott's skin crawl and his blood boil, but not necessarily in a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Dream

Vampires didn't sleep, but they were fully capable of physical exhaustion, and, frankly, after the night he and Scott had had, the collapse was inevitable.

Lars rested with his eyes closed, alone with his thoughts, with not even the semblance of dreams to accompany him.

The same couldn't be said for Scott. He shifted ceaselessly across the sheets, his breathing becoming erratic. His movements were anxious, and Lars would've noticed them even if he _was_ capable of sleep and would've happened to be sleeping at that moment.

Lars didn't want to interrupt Scott's sleeping cycle, considering that if _he_ could sleep, he wouldn't want to be woken up just because of a dream.

Lars just really missed sleeping. It was a harsh eternity, man.

He opened his eyes to watch Scott. He might as well. He didn't have anything better to do.

Just when Lars thought that Scott had calmed down, he started whimpering. It was as pathetic as it sounds. Not too loud, at least, so that's that.

The next unconscious jolt of Scott's body resulted in him kicking Lars.

Okay, so _now_ Lars was hoping that Scott would wake up.

He really did. Scott was full-on flailing around now. It was almost a bit funny. Lars couldn't believe that he was still unconscious.

He would have to wake him up.

After some weird wrestling with the sleeping werewolf, Lars managed to hang on to his shoulders to shake him awake.

Scott opened his eyes, looking terrified in the dim moonlight.

"Bad dream?" Lars asked.

Scott nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Scott shook his head.

In all honestly, neither did Lars, so that was good. He did, however, feel uncomfortable leaving Scott there, sad, tired, and scared in the middle of the night. Scott resembled a lost puppy, the way he was looking at Lars.

Lars sighed and opened his arms, inviting him in.

Scott didn't have to asked twice. He shuffled onto Lars, wrapping himself around him tightly. If Lars hadn't been already dead, Scott would've squeezed the life out of him. He buried his head in Lars' chest and held on for dear life.

Scott's death grip faltered along with his consciousness after a while and breathing evened out eventually.

Lars looked down at the mop of hair directly beneath him and when he was completely sure that Scott was asleep, he delievered a tiny kiss to the top of head.


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor defenseless vampire man is cursed by small lesbian witch and obligated to watch a sub par film by his evil werewolf bf

Scott's phone rang in his pocket.

"Hey, so Addie hexed me, and I thought you'd like to know just in case."

"What?" Confusion. "Why'd she hex you?" Scott couldn't help being worried.

"I was kind of bothering her-"

He could hear Addie in the background. "He was being a dipshit!"

Scott couldn't help being worried. Worried for himself, that is.

"What kind of hex was it?"

"She says she doesn't know, but it kinda hurt at first. Now it's cool, but I don't know how it will affect _you_. If it were to affect you at all. So, yeah, just warning you."

"Um, okay? Thanks, I guess."

"Are we still on for Star Wars?"

"Yes."

"Awww," Lars complained. He really didn't want to go to Star Wars, but he had already promised Scott he'd go with him and he couldn't go back on his word. "But I'm hexed. Let's stay at home instead."

"Is the hex gonna wear off?"

"They always do."

"You sure?"

"Ugh, _yes_. See you at Star Wars."

Lars hung up.

The new Star Wars was okay. Nothing too spectacular, but the entire franchise wasn't in complete ruin because of it. Even though the movie had been playing for a little more than two weeks in the theater, it still filled the dark movie chambers to the brim with nerds.

Lars fell asleep way less than halfway through the film, which was unfortunate. Unfortunate mostly for Scott, because he wouldn't get to make fun of the movie with him anymore. There wasn't a lot to make fun of, but the company was at least reassuring.

He didn't have that company in its entirety anymore so he'd have to endure the rest of the film solo. (Endure is such a harsh word, but there was really no other way to describe it. He didn't even like Star Wars that much.)

When the movie ended, Scott tried to wake him up, but Lars wouldn't budge at all.

What to do?

Scott decided to wait it out, watching the credits until the film was completely over. Ten minutes (literally, _ten minutes_ of nice music and never ending scrolling names that didn't hide the fact that way too many people got paid way too much for a mediocre movie with decent visual effects) passed until _that_ was over, and Lars hadn't woken up.

Scott tried to shake him awake, this time with more vigor, but Lars wouldn't wake up. He was annoyed. So he kept trying until the all the people in the room left. All the lights were on and the huge screen didn't have anything on it.

He put his phone's speaker right next to Lars' and let it rip. _It_ being the first ten seconds of Bach's Toccata in D minor on full volume. (You know what that is, come on. It's Dracula's spooky organ theme. If you don't know, you can literally look it up on YouTube right now. Don't keep reading. Look up Bach's Organ Toccata in D minor immediately if you don't know what I'm talking about.) If that didn't retrieve Lars from the depths, nothing would.

Lars finally stirred, groaning out a complaint.

"Hmmmghhhh," he swatted Scott away. "Just give me five more minutes."

Scott was overjoyed, let me tell you. He was scared they'd be there for three more hours, or something, because Scott was _not_ planning hauling Lars' skinny ass out of the theater at all.

" _Nnnnghhh_ ," Lars protested louder at Scott's incessant prodding. However, his voice and his position and his scorn all gave away that he had woken up for good. " _Gimme five minutes!_ "

When he opened his eyes, he examined his surroundings.

"Agh, _Scott_ -" Lars started with the intention of reprimanding him, but he stopped. His voice was tinged with amazement now. " _Scott_..."

"What?" Lars was smiling really big. It was so pure and genuine that it scared Scott.

"I was _sleeping_ , man!"

"Uh," Scott's thoughts at the moment: ????????? "Yeah?"

"Scotty, I can't believe it!" Lars jumped from his seat, tackling Scott with a hug. 

The hug came close to crushing Scott in his entirety, almost banishing him from the mortal plane. He made a noise that was apparently so concerning that Lars actually relinquished his grip on him.

"Whoops," Lars let him go, still looking ecstatic. "Sorry, I just-" 

Lars took Scott's face in his hand, looking at him with so much real and actual joy. It was weird.

"It was so good, Scott," he sighed. "I had a dream, and everything. Why didn't you let me sleep?"

"The movie has been over for half an hour and we've been asked to leave twice."

"Still."

"I thought vampires could sleep, though? Like, what's going on?"

"What?" Lars asked, aghast. "Have I not complained extensively about that?"

"Not with me. Well, yeah, you've complained about not being able to look at yourself in the mirror. And about, like, garlic. But mostly about mirrors. And never about sleep."

"It's a hard life."

"I can't imagine it."

"Oh my God, I have to call Addie. Maybe she can curse me into sleeping again!"

"That doesn't sound safe," Scott warned. "At all."

"You even sound like her, too."

Scott frowned.

"Nah, but I should visit her and thank her," Lars explained, but it didn't sound like him. "Or annoy her into hexing me again, honestly." _That_ sounded more like something he'd do.

"Don't do that-"

"But sleeping is so cool, Scott," Lars whined. "Being a creature of the night _sucks_. You can relate, right? Now, imagine being that, but with no sleep. It fuckin' sucks, Scott."

"Look on the bright side: you got to do it again after, what, centuries?"

"I am _not_ that old."

"Decades, whatever."

"I _guess_ you're right," Lars said softly, touching Scott's cheek gently.

"Yeah?" He offered a soft smile.

"Yeah," Lars returned the smile and nodded, leaning into Scott and giving him tiny kisses.

They were interrupted in no time, of course, by a fumbling uniformed employee that looked much too young to be dealing with this trash.

"Sir- Sirs, you need to leave the room so we can clean for the next screening."

"Oh-" Scott pulled away from Lars, looking completely embarrassed. "Of course, I'm sorry."

Lars didn't look phased in the slightest, exiting the movie chambers with Scott and offering no further question. 

He did say one last thing before leaving the room, though.

"Good thing Star Wars sucked, or else I probably wouldn't have slept ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the new star wars coming out and all of the IMDb reviews bashing it in less than 24 hrs

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so that's over! i hope u enjoyed
> 
> and, for real, comments mean the world to me. it would be very cool if you left me one. 
> 
> also I have a few more of these short trash drabbles so if you didn't like this one you might like the other ones? maybe? or if you liked this one you can stick around for more? idk, do what u wanna do
> 
> the summary is so trashy im sorry
> 
> anyway, have a good one and see u guys soon


End file.
